The Bionic Games
by amichele
Summary: 10 years into the future, there's more bionic people. Why not have The Bionic Games? A boy and a girl from each Lab are chosen. So when Bree and one of the boys are thrown into the arena it's friends to the end… or is it?
1. Chapter 1

I just can't get this idea to go away… and I don't want it to! So here's chapter 1 of the Bionic Games! Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or the Hunger Games trilogy. Or the Hunger Games movie.**

Chapter 1: A perfect morning… not.

Bree's POV

"Wanna play a game?" Adam is his cheery self. "No thanks. Too many things going on in my head." "I would say later, but I may never come back." We all knew what today was. The reaping for the first annual Bionic Games. Some genius thought that would be a good idea. We were supposed to be training, but none of us were. Adam was stuffing his face with his favorite protein pellets, Chase was taking a look around the lab, or a 'Just in Case Last Look' as he called it and I was sitting on the counter in my mission suit for what is probably gonna be the last time. I was the only Davenport Industries bionic girl, so I was definitely going in. It was like Chase read my mind. "You're worried about the Games, right?" "How did you know?" "Because I know you're the only bionic girl from here." "What does that mean?" Adam butted in on our conversation. "It means I'm going into the games." "Bree you can't." "How are we gonna stop it?" "We could just not go!" "Its law ordered." "They won't notice if we aren't there." "Yes they will we're the three originals." "I have to go." I hop off the counter and Adam hugs me. Chase does too. Leo walks in. "What is this Hug Day?" None of us had told him about the Games, and he hadn't found out yet. "We were hugging because it might be Bree's last weeks alive." Adam says. "What? Why?" "She's the only girl from here so she's gonna be in the Bionic Games." "Adam no why would you tell him?" "He should be allowed to know!" "What are the Bionic Games?" "Have you ever read the book 'The Hunger Games?' " Chase asks. "No... but I've seen the movie." "Well it's that." "So Bree's our Katniss? That means she lives!" "Well she's not the exact Katniss, so she might die." "Adam shut up!" "We have to get ready to go." "Come on guys, you can't go." "We have to. As much as I don't want to die, we have to." "Bree, it's ok." "No, it's really not. This is my last look at my childhood, at my life." "Don't say that." "Why not? It's only true!" I say, leaving in tears.

Did you like it? I hope so! I'm sorry it was so short, it's just the fact that I'm really busy, so sorry if you think it's short!


	2. The Reaping

Here's chapter 2 of the Bionic Games! Enjoy!

ScarTheFuture With A DeLorean

Lily- You'll see who goes with Bree in this chapter.

- Sorry. I'll try to add who says what in this chapter.

To whoever wrote the guest review -thank you so much for the great review!

All my reviewers- Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or the Hunger Games trilogy. Or the Hunger Games movie. **

Chapter 2: The reaping

Bree's POV

"Guys, come on! We have to go!" Chase says. "We don't wanna!" "You're a bionic, so you have to!" "Fine." Adam comes down in jeans and a T-shirt. "Nothing more presentable?" Chase asks. He's in a tux. "Nope. This is good." Adam says plainly. "Go change." "Bossy." After an argument, Adam goes upstairs. As he's walking, he looks back at me. I'm in a sunset orange dress. Adam comes down in a tux minutes later. "Now let's go!" Chase, Adam, and I all walk slowly towards our own hovercrafts. I have one, Adam has one, Chase has one, and Tasha, Leo, and Davenport are all going on the same one. Ours have autopilot, so I text Adam. (Bree- bold, Adam- normal) **Nervous about the reaping?** Yeah. How about u? **I'm the only Davenport Industries girl so I'm going, but promise me if it's you who stays, then don't volunteer.** I can't let little Chasey die. **He has Spike. He'll be fine.** We get to the town square and get out. "And now… the reaping for the First Annual Bionic Games! May the odds be ever in your favor." Effie Trinket says as she walks over to glass balls. "Two from each lab, starting with the original Davenport Industries!" She grabs my name and says, "Bree Davenport." I sadly walk up to the stage. She draws the boys. "And... Chase Davenport is the boy tribute!" Chase's eyes widen and he slowly walks up to the stage. "The Davenport Industries tributes everyone!" "No! You can't do this to them!" Leo screams, running to us. Tasha holds him back. "Please, she's my only girl." Davenport says. "Dad, it's ok." I say, calling him dad. Davenport smiles at being called dad but his smile quickly fades. "Please don't take her!" Adam says. "We need a bionic girl from you, and she appears to be the only one." "I volunteer for Chase!" Adam shouts, walking up to the stage. "Adam, no!" I say. "I volunteer for Adam!" Chase says. "Adam, you said you would let Chase go if he got picked." I remind him. "But he's my little brother!" Adam says. "Adam's going home." Chase clarifies with Effie. She nods and Adam slowly walks back to the audience. Effie picks the rest of the tributes, but I'm not listening. Neither is Chase. We're both looking at Adam, who doesn't look happy. "Let's give a round of applause to the first 24 tributes!" People start clapping sadly, but Adam stops them. "Let's say goodbye instead of being happy all these people except one will be murdered!" He touches three fingers to his lips and extends them. Everyone does the same, but I see Adam switch to two fingers. One for me, one for Chase. Just in case we need it. Who knew he could be smart? All the tributes start walking toward the place where we will be training until the Games. Chase turns his head, and I copy him. We see Davenport, Leo, Tasha, and Adam look at us. "I should have gone! Chase should be here and I should have gone!" Adam says unhappily. We walked into the building, and once the doors shut, we can't hear or see Adam anymore. "They get to say goodbye, right?" I ask. "Yeah." Chase says. "I miss them already."

Sorry it was so long, I just got a little carried away while writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it! Review please!


	3. Final Goodbyes

So here's the third chapter. Sorry about the wait! I've been pretty busy with school starting and everything. But I finally got a chance to write and upload! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, the Hunger Games books, or the Hunger Games movie.  
**  
Chapter 3: Final Goodbye's  
Chase's POV

-A Day Later-  
Bree and I met up at our living room. "It's a pretty nice place." Bree points out. "Yeah, if we weren't training to fight and die, I might enjoy it a little more." "Please don't remind me. I'm trying to think positive." Bree says. "Oh, sorry. I guess we should go say bye to Adam." Chase says. We know Adam is the first one at our door because the door is almost breaking from him knocking on it. Bree goes over to the door and opens it. "Hi Adam." "Hi Bree." He hugged her until she turned blue. "Adam let her go she's trying to stay alive." I say. He lets go quickly. "Can I hug you?" he asks me. "Sure, but don't squeeze-" Adam cut me off because he did the opposite and squeezed me. "Adam, he has to stay alive too!" Bree said. He quickly let go. "I think you guys can win." He says positively. "There's only one victor Adam." I say. "I'm still gonna be routing for you both. And I got you guys something." Adam says, handing me a leather bracelet with the Davenport Industries sign in the middle. "Thanks Adam." "You're welcome." He hands Bree a necklace with the Davenport Industries sign in the middle. Bree puts it on. "Thank you so much." She says. "No problem. I worked for the past two days nonstop to make them." He says. "Wow. That must have been hard." I say, but I'm not sure he made them. "Yes Chase, I did make them if you're thinking I didn't." Adam says. "I can't lie to you the last time I see you so I was thinking that but now I do believe you." I say. "You have to try and win Chase. You too Bree." "We'll try." We say at the same time. Just then, Adam has to leave and we have to say goodbye to someone else. "Thanks for the good luck charms." Bree says. "Yeah, thanks.""You don't have to say thanks. And I know you can win this. Both of you." We don't wanna ruin his hope so we don't say anything. Adam hugs us gently. "Bye Bree, bye Chase. I'll see you when you win." "Bye Adam. And thanks for the encouragement." I say. "Bye Adam. I'll make sure we wear the charms into the arena." Bree says. "Please do." Adam says. Then he finishes hugging and leaves. Leo comes in next. "I'm sorry you guys have to go fight." He says. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault someone thought it would be a good idea and almost everyone agreed." Bree says. "I just wish there was some way you could both win." Leo says. "We wish that too." I say. "So does Adam." Bree chimes in. "We all do. And I'm sure if you wear the charms you somehow can. The odds will be in your favor." Leo says. Bree and I smile. "You know about the charms?" She asks. "Yeah. Adam wouldn't do anything else but work on them." "That's really nice of him." I say. "Yeah. And know I'm cheering you on the whole time." Leo says. "We will." I say. "Definitely." Bree adds. "And if either one of you gets a single cut I'm gonna kill whoever started this." Leo says. Bree and I laugh because we both know Leo isn't the strongest. "Okay. We're gonna get a lot of cuts and bruises, so you might need to get out Adam's boxing gloves in advance." Bree says the last part jokingly, but she said the first dangerously serious. "I will. But both of you will at least try to win, even with cuts?" "Yeah." "We promise." "Bye Chase, bye Bree. I'll see you both when you win." Leo hugs us before he leaves. "Bye Leo." We say after him at the same time. Tasha comes in and hugs us both immediately. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you two." "It's okay. We're both gonna try and win." Bree assures her. "You can both win?" Tasha asks hopefully. "Well there's only one victor but Adam and Leo want us both to win." I tell her. "Oh." Her hope goes down a bit. "But we'll try." Bree says. "Please do. If anything happened to either of you none of us would ever be the same." Tasha says. "We know." "We'll try our best to not let anything happen to each other." I say. "It's so weird that just last week we were all so happy and then once we found out about the Games our worlds kind of crashed." Bree says. "It is weird isn't it?" Tasha asks. "Yeah." I say. She hugs us both again. "Bye Bree. Bye Chase. I know I'll see you guys again." "We hope." I say. She leaves the room. Davenport comes in next. He's gonna be the hardest to face for both of us. "Mr. Davenport, we're gonna do everything we can to stick together and win." Bree immediately says to reassure him. "I just can't believe this has to happen to you guys. You've never tried to kill anyone before and we just found out about these games a couple of days ago so you've had no training in this." He says. "They have training stations here and we're fast learners. Don't worry about us." I tell him. "It's gonna be hard not to." He says. "We'll remember all of our strategies from the simulator and use them in the arena." Bree says. That puts him a little more at ease, but not much. "Good. Bree if you're in trouble just get Spike out somehow." "I will." She says. "And I'll be more sensitive so little things that people say make me mad." I add. "Maybe there's some way you both can win. Just stick together." "I promise we won't let each other out of our sight." "Okay. I'm gonna be cheering you guys on." "Bye Mr. Davenport." We say at the same time. "Bye Bree. Bye Chase. I know I'll see you guys soon." "We hope." I say. Bree and I hug him and them he leaves. "Do you think those were our final goodbyes?" "I honestly don't know Bree."

Sorry for it being so long but I just missed writing this story and when I finally got the chance to, I couldn't stop! I hope everyone who reads it likes it!


	4. The Chariot Ride

Hey people of the interweb! I'm back with my 4th chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, the Hunger Games books, or the Hunger Games movie.

Chapter Three: The chariot ride

Bree's POV

"I'm going to be your stylist Bree." A woman said to me. She seemed nice enough, but anyone who's associated with the Games isn't someone I trust. "Why are you going through all of this trouble? I might not even make it." I said. "The more beautiful you are the more sponsors you'll get, and sponsors send you things you need once you're in the arena. But it shouldn't be that hard to make you beautiful since you already are." She said, trying to flatter me. "So I just have to wear an awesome costume?" I ask. "Pretty much, i just need to add a little make up." She says. "Okay, but just don't do anything major to me." "I promise I won't." She says. "What's your name anyway?" I ask. "I'm Alexia." The woman, Alexia, says. "Oh. I'm Bree, but you already know that." I say. "Yup." "Are you my brother's stylist too?" "Yes I am." Alexia says. Chase, who's been apparently standing outside the door, walks in. "Do you have an idea for our costumes?" he asks. "Yes. A black dress for Bree and black pants and a black shirt for Chase. Bree has half of the three circles and Chase has the other half of the circles on him. When they separate it will be nothing much, but when they come together it bursts into fake flames that look real." Alexia says.

-At the chariot ride-

Chase looks so cute in his circles and they aren't even lit up yet. He keeps telling me I look cute in my dress. The ride starts and we're last to go out because we're the first so I guess it's first for last. Everyone goes out and then Chase and I go. We press together and the flame starts up. I hear everyone gasp and then start cheering. The horses pick up a fast trot and wind blows my hair back. I catch Chase staring at me. He takes my hand, and still together, we raise our arms. The crowd cheers louder but soon we get to the end of the ride and we stop pressing together and put our arms down. Our flames go out. We listen to the President talk for a little while and then the horses lead us back to where we started the chariot ride.


	5. Group Training and Scoring

I'm back with my latest chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the tributes besides Bree, Adam, and another person from the show that you'll figure out in this chapter**

Group and Score Training  
Chase's POV

Bree and I walk into the training arena. "In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One will be alive. You are to have no combat with the other tributes, there's plenty of time for that in the arena." The head trainer says. We all nod and then we are dismissed to go to any station we want. I go over to the camouflage station. I don't know too much about that because I've never had to use it at home and neither has Bree. Bree goes over to the poisonous berries station because she hasn't had to use that at home and neither have I. The rest of the tributes look pretty strong, especially the ones from Lab 1, 2, and 4. The girl from 1 looks strangely familiar. I catch Bree staring at her too. I guess we'll find out who she is once we do private training.

••••Private Scoring••••

A name calls out "Jak." The boy from Lab 1 gets up and goes inside a door to a training area. a couple minutes later, he comes back and goes to his room. "Danielle." The girl from 1 that I thought looked familiar went up. Once she was in the doors, Bree ran over to me. "Danielle! It's her!" She says. "I know. Watch out for her in the arena, okay?" I tell her. "I will. You watch out too." We wait for our names to be called. We're the last ones because we're the originals. I get called first. "Good luck." Bree says. "Thank you." I say, before walking into the scoring arena. "Okay... Chase, let's see what you can do." One says. I throw a force field ball onto a target, but it misses because I felt too much pressure. The Game-makers start laughing and go back to their food. I get mad and throw a force field ball at their food. Not them, their food. Well, I gave them quite a shock. Now I have two things to worry about while I'm in the arena; 1. Danielle 2. How the Game-makers will get their revenge on me. "Thank you for your consideration." I say, and then I walk out and go back to my room. I see Bree go into the scoring arena. I hope she does well and doesn't make the mistake I did. I have to make sure she wins this and goes home to Adam, Leo, Tasha, and Davenport. I have to protect her and make sure she wins this. That's a promise.

Sorry I wasn't uploading. I had a lot of tests. Anyway, I'll try to update on weekends. I made Chase Katniss for this chapter because I couldn't think of anything that Bree could throw at the Game-makers. For the rest of the story except for scoring, Bree will be more like Katniss, Chase more like Peeta. Hope to update soon!

**XO, amichele**


	6. Interviews

Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the tributes besides Bree, Adam, and Danielle.**

**Interviews with Caesar  
Bree's POV**

We watch all the tributes do their interviews. For my scoring session I got an eleven. I guess they liked the way I used my jumping abilities to jump from the trees and how I knew most of my berries from the station in group training. Chase got an eleven also. He threw a force field ball at the Game-makers food. He repeats, food. Not Game-makers. Anyway, I hear my name being called. I walk out on stage. "Hi Bree." "Hi Caesar." I say, smiling warmly. "So Bree, about your eleven score. I imagine that would be hard to get, and you and your brother both got one. Congratulations." Caesar says. "Well thank you Caesar." I say. "We saw how much you cared about your brother, Adam. Do you want to say anything to him?" "Yes actually I would like to tell him something. Adam, I will try my hardest to win and come home to you and my family even though if I win my family won't be the same." I say. "Very nice. I hope Adam heard that." Caesar says. He doesn't have a choice. Everyone has to watch the Games, and interviews count apparently. So what Caesar said makes no sense, but I don't say that. "I hope he heard that too." I say. The buzzer rings, ending my interview. "Best of luck Bree." "Thank you Caesar." I say before waving to the crowd and going off stage.

**-Chase's POV-**

I hear my name be called. I walk out on stage. "Hi Caesar." I say. "Hi Chase. Take a seat." Caesar says warmly. I sit. "Thank you." I say. "No problem. So how did you feel when your sister was called?" "Um... well I kinda knew she was gonna get called. She's the only girl from our lab, Davenport Industries. I wanted to do something but I couldn't since I'm a boy." I say. Caesar nods and moves on to the next question. "I imagine you have a girl you like back in your home. If you win this, go home, and ask her to go on a date with you, she won't be able to say no if you won for her." Caesar says. "Well Caesar, I don't think I can." "Why not?" "Because...she came here with me." I say. I can't believe I just spilled my guts on live TV.

_

Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update soon.

XO, amichele


	7. Interveiws ContinuedStart of the Games

I'm back again with another chapter! Enjoy!

HelloILikeIt: You will find out how Danielle just became bionic in this chapter and I know Peeta and Haymitch planned it, but I support Brase, so I just made it a Brase story.

Interviews Cont. and Start of the Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the tributes besides Bree, Adam, and Danielle.**

"Well that is bad luck." Caesar says. I'm about to respond, but the buzzer rings. My time is up. "Good luck Chase." "Thank you Caesar." I say before walking off stage. Bree is right at the exit of the stage. "You love me?" Bree asks. "Uh... kinda. Do you love me back? It's okay if you don't." "I honestly don't know. I love Adam, but I love you. And we're like brother and sister. I know we aren't really brother and sister, but it seems like Adam, you, and I am. I just don't know." Bree says. "Oh okay. If you make a decision, tell me before I die in the Games." "Chase, you won't die." Bree says. "If it means you can win, then I will." I say. "That's so sweet." Bree says.

**••Right before the Games••  
-No one's POV-**

"Chase, meet me in the arena." I say. "I'll try. And don't go to the cornucopia." He says. "I won't." I say. We get into the tubes that will take us into the arena. The tubes start rising and before I know it, we're in the arena. The clock counts down from a minute. The buzzer rings and I run to to the cornucopia to get a backpack. I see Chase take off into the woods. I get into a fight, but Danielle kills the person I was fighting with. I'm about to thank her, but she tries to kill me too. I start running towards the woods. I come face to face with another tribute that reminds me of a fox, I think her name is Kiernan. I'm not sure though. We stare at each other for a second, before Kiernan runs away. I run the opposite way. Once I'm far enough away from the Cornucopia, I stop and look through my supplies.

**••Cornucopia••  
Danielle's POV  
**  
It looks like we've killed a lot of people in the first 5 minutes. I almost got the two that I became bionic and entered the Games for. All I need is revenge on Chase for making me look stupid and Bree for taking Chase's love. I know he made me look stupid and that's why I have to get revenge, but now I know he loved Bree. So therefore, both of them must die, and I'll make sure they lose. I don't care if I win, I just have to make sure they die. So that's why I joined the Careers. It's a stupid name since the most training we could have gotten was the month before the Games were announced, but anyway, I joined.

**••With Chase••  
Chase's POV  
**  
Bree didn't listen. I told her to stay away from the cornucopia. I hope one of the many cannons that went off weren't for her. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't even try to win the Games. Well, I might if she told me I had to for her. But I can't imagine a world without her...

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**  
XO, amichele


	8. Chapter 8

Kay, new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or the Hunger Games book or movie.

* * *

-Games-

Bree's POV

I didn't get much of any supplies. Hardly anything actually. A canteen, with no water, a small knife, hardly big enough to do much of anything, and a bunch of other useless . I'll just run around the arena until I find some water. I can't stop thinking about Chase. About how I'd love to win, but don't wanna go home to a house without him. I should probably go find him. I pick up my backpack and put the stuff back in it. I start walking.

•A Day Later•

•Bree's POV•

I've been walking for about a day with no stops. I'm so tired. Maybe I should climb a tree and sleep there. Only for an hour or two. I attempt to climb the tree but fall. I try again and succeed. Thank God. I think as I drift off to sleep.

•A Couple Hours Later•

I wake up and smell smoke. I become aware of my surroundings and see that there's a wall-like fire surrounding me! I jump down from the tree, but I'm stuck in the fire-wall. After looking around, I realize the wall is too high to use my bionics and jump over it. There's one thing left to do... go through it.

* * *

Sorry about the wait, I've been sorta busy with other Fanfics and stuff

XO,

amichele


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so so sorry about the huge wait for this chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

•Bree's POV•

I take a deep breath and run through the wall of fire, trying not to yell out in pain too much. I manage to stagger away from the flames. It's hard since my left leg and right arm got burned pretty badly so I can't crawl and it hurts to walk. I come to a river soon and dive in. The pain dims a little, but it's still there. I hear voices, a bunch of them, and see the Careers is what I think they're being called. It's stupid I'm not a Career, since I was an original bionic, but whatever. I have to get out of here quickly. "There she is!" "Let's get her!" I hear them shout. I scramble out of the river and run up a tree, despite my leg and arm. "I got her!" A strong looking boy says, looking up at me and starting to climb the tree. I look down and see Chase, CHASE, standing with them. A look of hurt flashes upon my face before I see The boy from 2, Zayden I think, fall. Then Danielle shoots an arrow at me. "Ha. Missed me." I say. I'm safe to say this, at least for now. They scowl. "Guys, let's just leave her alone and camp out underneath the tree. It's getting dark, and she's bound to come down sometime." Chase says. The Careers agree and they set up underneath my tree. A little silver parachute lands next to me. Two, actually. One is an iPod Nano, from Adam. What would an iPod Nano ever do for me here, Adam? I think, wishing for something better. I turn the volume down to very low and play the song . I can't believe it. It's the song I've been waiting for to come out, Without A Warning by Mateus Ward. He's really sweet, but I can't listen to this now. I turn it off and put it in my pocket, looking at the next parachute. It's medicine for my burn. It's from my family, telling me to stay strong. I smile a little and put some on my leg. It burns, but then feels better. I look over to the trees to my right and see eyes looking at me. Probably animal eyes. I look harder, and notice their eyes of a person. The little girl from 11, Anolie, I think. She points above me and I look up, alarmed at what I see

* * *

Again, sorry about the wait! I'll update sooner!

XO,

amichele


	10. AN! Sorry!

Quick A/N!

I made an Instagram for drawing of my stories! Its amicheles_drawings I'll take requests from a certain chapter or part in the story, so feel free to go on and make requests! Thanks!

XO,

amichele


End file.
